


О пользе крепкого сна

by ilera



Category: Kidnapped - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Canonical Character Death, David Balfour's POV, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Object Insertion, POV First Person, использование посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Дэвид случайно становится свидетелем личного разговора.Время действия — 8-ая глава.
Relationships: Captain Hoseason/Mr Riach, Mr Shuan/Ransome
Kudos: 2





	О пользе крепкого сна

За те несколько недель, пока я служил на кубрике, капитан Хозисон и мистер Риак были ко мне добрее, чем когда-либо прежде. Я решил, что так они пытаются заглушить совесть, мучающую их после смерти Рэнсома — любой из них мог предотвратить убийство. Вскоре я получил подтверждение своим догадкам, но совсем не так, как хотел бы.

Однажды, неся в кубрик завтрак, я поскользнулся на разлитом роме, и миски с кашей перевернулись. И хотя капитан терпеливо сносил мою неуклюжесть, вряд ли он обрадовался бы столь крайнему ее проявлению. Оглядевшись, я с облегчением заметил, что мистер Риак еще спит, а капитан отсутствует. У меня была возможность быстро убрать остатки каши и принести новые порции, пока никто не заметил. Став на колени, я принялся вытирать пол и не увидел, как вернулся капитан. Стол загораживал меня от остальной части кубрика, но, услышав шаги, я выглянул из своего укрытия. Хозисон закрыл дверь и накинул на нее крючок, затем склонился над койкой Риака и потряс его за плечо. Тот тут же проснулся и сел. Его светлые волосы были всклокочены, а голос — хриплым со сна:  
— Я проспал вахту? Где Шуан?  
— Нет, — ответил капитан, выпрямляясь. — Я намерен позавтракать, — и добавил, заметив, с какой скоростью Риак стал одеваться: — Можете не торопиться, мистер Риак, мальчишка еще не вернулся. Какого черта он так долго делает на камбузе?  
— Может, прихватило живот? — усмехнулся Риак.  
Сейчас самое время было объявить о своем присутствии. Если я промедлю хоть секунду, капитан решит, что я намеренно его подслушивал. Я как раз собирался подняться, когда Хозисон произнес:  
— Думаете, Шуан все еще скорбит по Рэнсому? Он ничего не помнит о той ночи, но я вижу, как его это гложет. От Дэвида он отшатывается, как от чумы.  
Они сели на койку и продолжили тихий разговор, поглядывая на дверь.  
— Он же его избивал, Элиас, — ответил Риак, и я впервые услышал из его уст имя капитана Хозисона. Не замечал раньше, чтобы они были большими друзьями. — Кто в здравом уме будет пороть того, кого... кто ему дорог?  
— Тебе так трудно это представить? Когда Шуан был трезв, мальчишка его боготворил, когда же напивался... Кто не без греха?  
— Так ты думаешь, что они были?.. — Риак так понизил голос, что я не расслышал окончания фразы.  
— Иначе почему Рэнсом каждый раз возвращался, зная, что в любой миг может схлопотать плетей? — кивнул Хозисон.  
— Потому что не мог ослушаться приказа.  
— Он вертелся вокруг Шуана и по собственной воле. Однажды, когда Шуан отдыхал, а ты нес вахту, я заглянул в кубрик и...  
Хозисон рассказал историю, от которой волосы у меня на голове стали дыбом. У меня и сейчас дрожат руки, когда я пишу эти строки. Шуан использовал тело Рэнсома как сосуд для опытов. Он засовывал в его задний проход посторонние предметы, например, кусок каната, затем отмерял, сколько поместилось внутри. Рэнсом наверняка был без сознания — другого объяснения я не видел.  
— Это отвратительно, — побледнел Риак.  
— Я и сам на какое-то время растерялся, — признал капитан.  
— И Рэнсом это терпел?  
— Это и есть самое странное. Когда я вошел, он стонал, но не от боли, как можно было бы подумать, а от удовольствия.  
— Но такой огромный предмет... Шуан использовал самый большой наш канат?  
— Да, насколько я смог заметить. Он был куда шире члена в возбужденном состоянии. Несмотря на это, Рэнсом пытался насадиться на него глубже и издавал нетерпеливые возгласы.  
— А Шуан?  
— Одной рукой он двигал канат туда-сюда, а другой орудовал у себя в штанах. Они были так увлечены, что не заметили меня, и я поспешил выйти. Я бы не смог наказать их, как должно, ты же понимаешь.  
Риак с шумом втянул воздух, и разговор прервался. Я выглянул из-за стола и увидел странную картину: Риак тянет Хозисона за ремень, глядя ему прямо в глаза с непонятным мне выражением. Хозисон какое-то время сопротивлялся, затем коротко обнял его и поцеловал.  
— Не сейчас, — хрипло произнес капитан, проведя языком по губам Риака. — Ночью.  
— Я хочу сейчас, — Риак положил руку на пах Хозисона.  
— Кто-нибудь войдет.  
— А ночью услышит Дэвид.  
— Разве в прошлый раз услышал? Он спит, как мертвец, — вспомнив обо мне, Хозисон вспомнил и о завтраке. — Где его черти носят?  
— Как бы не случилось чего, — заволновался Риак. — Пойду поищу.  
К счастью, капитан захотел составить ему компанию, и я остался в кубрике один, полумертвый от страха. Выждав какое-то время, я выскользнул на палубу и бросился в гальюн — там меня вырвало. Выходя, я столкнулся с Риаком. Тот отругал меня за медлительность, но ни о чем не расспрашивал, видя, что мне и правда плохо. Моя бледность была выразительнее гальюна за спиной. Спеша за завтраком, я пришел к неожиданному выводу: всегда мрачный в трезвом состоянии Риак наедине с капитаном обретает хорошее настроение. Я только надеялся, что сегодня ночью буду крепко спать.


End file.
